


Anatomy Lessons

by CheezItPrick



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, First Time, M/M, NSFW, OC, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Virginity Loss, alien goat thing, cock - Freeform, cum, humans get a little to curious, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezItPrick/pseuds/CheezItPrick
Summary: A human teaching an alien about everything on earth, but anatomy lessons get a bit out of hand
Relationships: alien x human - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Anatomy Lessons

Today was Spade’s 278th day on earth, he still had plenty left to learn before he could be a normal citizen. Luckily his best friend, and new proclaimed boyfriend was there to help him. Jess would often teach Spade new things so he would be able to have a normal life on earth, but today’s lesson was one Jess had been trying to avoid. The Human Anatomy lesson. He sat down with spade like they normally would and he pulled out his sex Ed book hesitantly

S: “Is something wrong Jess?”  
J: ”Yes, but no, I just always hated talking about this stuff”  
S: “well I wouldn’t mind reading it by myself!”

Spade gave an innocent smile as his short goat like tail wagged a mile a minute. He truly did love Jess and would do everything he could to make him happy. Jess nodded is agreement handing Spade the book and went to make a pot of tea as he read. Near an hour passed till Spade walked into the living room where Jess was sipping his tea peacefully on the couch.

S:”this is how humans work?”

Jess simply nodded 

S: “Wow, that’s quite interesting, and definitely unique”  
J: “Unique? Unique like how?”

Spade walked over sitting down on his lap brushing the fur from his crotch. He had a small slimy tentacle for a dick and a entrance that looked more feminine. Spade didn’t seem to be fazed by showing him this, he pointed out the differences of his own and then the books but Jess couldn’t listen, he was to hard and turned on to. Spade explained for about another minute as he suddenly felt something poking him, he looked down to find Jess hard as a rock.

S: “oh I read about this! that means-“

He stopped mid sentence remembering its meaning and blushed a cool blue, Jess looked away blushing and embarrassed. Spade sat on his lap before getting an idea.

S:”Maybe you could give me a more.. ‘hands on’ example?~”

Jess’s face flushed red and simply nodded being to flustered to really reply. Spade smiled removing Jess’s pants and staring in awe at his throbbing member before picking up the book using it almost as a guide. He read a bit before pushing Jess back onto the couch making him lay on his back as he sat on his lap pressing his tight entrance against Jess’s cock setting the book down.

S: “So I put that in here correct?”

Jess nodded before holding his hips, Spade looked at Jess in confusion before Jess suddenly rammed his cock into the boys tight entrance. Spade arched his back letting out a loud moan of approval. Jess could feel his entrance was tight and Spade moaned with the throbbing sensation within him. Jess waited a few minutes as to let Spade adjust to his size, after a few minutes without much warning he began to thrust, Spade wagged his tail sticking out his tongue at feeling the large cock being thrusted in and out of him.

S:”O-o-Oh!~ I don’t r-remember reading about this!~”

Jess smirked wrapping his arms around Spade’s waist gently and slammed into him again making his tail wag faster as he let out a loud moan. Jess continued to thrust into the smaller males tight entrance stretching it plenty and holding him down releasing his warm thick seed into him. Spade gasped and loved the feeling of his hot cum inside of him, but Jess noticed that Spade hadn’t cum yet. Jess smirked before starting to thrust again making spade stick out his tongue and drool.

S: “O-Oh god!~ a-again?~ Ah!~”  
J: “over and over until your satisfied~”

Jess moaned and gave a grunt as he continued to thrust into Spade each time earning pleasureful moans from him. Spade soon came with a loud moan his semen making a mess onto the both of them. He gripped at the couch as he came never having had experienced such a great feeling. Jess smiled holding him close releasing into him once more before pulling out. Spade’s now fucked loose entrance dripped his cum onto the couch. Jess smiled at his work and kissed Spade softly cuddling him.

S:”I love you Jess...”  
J:”I love you to dear...”  
S:”mmmm... I’m sleepy..”  
J:”come on, let’s get some rest sweetie”

**Author's Note:**

> Jess (oc) does not belong to me and belongs to @River_boi


End file.
